Take Me to Your Heart
by renewedheaven
Summary: Gadis itu menangis. "Untuk ini, aku sudah menunggumu selama TIGA TAHUN!" a SasuSaku songfic. AU. Happy ending.


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Take me to your heart – Michael Learns to Rock (lagu yg sedikit lawas)

_A SasuSaku Songfic_

--

_Hiding from the rain and snow_

**Sasuke berlari menembus hujan deras di jalanan sepi itu.**

_Trying to forget but I won't let go_

**Ia berteriak dalam hatinya: "PENGECUT! IYA! KAU PENGECUT!"**_**  
**_

_Looking at a crowded street  
Listening to my own heart beat_

**Ia berhenti di satu sudut. Me****ngamati banyak orang yang berjalan di trotoar dengan sibuknya. ****Seakan tidak satupun bersedia mendengarkannya.**

_So many people all around the world  
Tell me where do I find someone like you girl  
_  
**Terulang lagi di benaknya, wajah seorang gadis yang amat sangat ia cintai. Seorang yang unik. Seorang gadis yang selalu tersenyum dengan tulus untuknya.  
**

_Take me to your heart take me to your soul  
Give me your hand before I'm old  
_

**Betapa ia menyesal. Ia tidak melamar gadis itu semenjak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Gadis yang mungkin menunggunya mengucapkan kata-kata cinta dan menciumnya dengan penuh rasa.**

_Show me what love is - haven't got a clue  
_

**Tentu saja ia sudah berkeluarga sekarang, sudah 3 tahun berlalu.**

_Show me that wonders can be true  
_

_**Tak satupun ruang kosong di hatinya tersisa untukku**_

_They say nothing lasts forever  
We're only here today_

**Sasuke membuka kotak berisi cincin berlian yang masih bertengger manis di dalamnya.**

_**Tapi harus kulakukan, sekarang!**_

_Love is now or never  
Bring me far away_

**Sasuke mengumpulkan seluruh tekad di dalam hatinya. ****Ia akan mengejar gadis itu!**

_Take me to your heart take me to your soul  
Give me your hand and hold me_

**Ia sampai ke rumah gadis itu.**** Rumah bercat cokelat tua pucat. Tertulis nama Sakura Haruno. ****Dokter mata.**

_Show me what love is - be my guiding star  
It's easy..._

**Sasuke mendekati pintunya. Ia ingin mengetuk pintunya. Ingin sekali. Tapi ia ragu-ragu.**

_Take me to your heart._

**Ragu. Tapi hatinya berontak.**

_Standing on a mountain high  
Looking at the moon through a clear blue sky_

**Ia mendongak melihat langit. Sudah mulai cerah. Apakah ini pertanda?**

_I should go and see some friends  
But they don't really comprehend_

**Teringat olehnya kata-kata seorang bibi yang lewat di depan rumahnya, "Hei, kau tahu, Sakura si gadis cantik berambut merah muda itu sebentar lagi menikah."**

"**Oh ya? Benarkah? Kapan?"**

**"Entahlah, tapi ia bilang suaminya sangat menarik di mata tiap wanita"**

_Don't need too much talking without saying anything_

**"Beruntung sekali Sakura..."**

**Sasuke ingin sekali menutup telinganya. ****Memang saat itu ia masih cuek pada Sakura. Tapi sekarang lain!**

_--All I need is someone who makes me wanna sing--_

**Hey, siapa itu yang menyanyi?**

_Take me to your heart take me to your soul  
_

**Cocok dengan perasaanku saat ini**

_Give me your hand before I'm old  
_

**Siapa itu? Di tengah hujan begini? Sasuke menoleh ke jalan.**

_Show me what love is - haven't got a clue  
Show me that wonders can be true  
_

**Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia kembali bertekad mengetuk pintu di depannya.**

_They say nothing lasts forever  
We're only here today_

**Tepat saat seorang gadis membuka pintunya.**

_Love is now or never  
_

"**Hei! Jidatku memang cenong!" semprotnya. Ia mendongak "tapi jangan seenaknya mengetuk begitu...Sasuke?"**

_Bring me far away_

"**Kau sudah dewasa sekarang, Sakura. Kau semakin cantik" Kata Sasuke sedikit pilu. "Kau... pasti tidak menyangka aku akan datang"**

_Take me to your heart take me to your soul_

**Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke. "Teme! Sudah berapa tahun kau meninggalkanku!"**

_Give me your hand and hold me_

**Tiba-tiba, Sasuke berlutut di hadapan Sakura. "Maukah kau menerima cintaku?" Ia mengeluarkan cincin itu. "Walaupun kau sudah menikah dengan orang lain"**

_Show me what love is - be my guiding star_

**Sakura menangis. "Semua orang memaksaku menikah! Aku sudah menunggu tiga tahun untuk ini! TIGA TAHUN!"**

_It's easy_

"**Dan aku memilih..."  
**

_Take me to your heart_

"**Menunggu menjadi PENGANTINMU!"**

**THE END**

Ya ampun... saking dodolnya Sasuke... sampai Sakura harus bilang teme. Iya, setuju. Kapaaan kamu pulang, naaakkk... (sok jadi mama)

Di antara pusingnya mikir a secret, eh malah bikin fic baru...

Berhubung ini songfic pertama, tentu masih banyak kekurangan

Karena banyak kekurangan, makanya, SAYA MINTA REVIEW!!

Yang banyaaaaaakkkk!! Biar tambah OK...

REVIEW!!


End file.
